The Killer
"The Killer" is the main antagonist in Scary Movie, which was a parody of Scream. He is later revealed to be Doofy Gilmore although he ends up being copied by Bobby Prinze and Ray Wilkins in a series of extended murders of their classmates. Although he is a parody of Ghostface from the "Scream" movies, the Killer's mask is different from the mask used in Scream series, having more oval-shaped eyes and a mouth and wrinkles. However, he does wear the same Grim Reaper robe used by Ghostface. The Killer's mask is known for changing expressions for comic effect, such as the scene where he calls Shorty Meeks on the phone and begins a shouting riot. There is also a scene where he gets stoned at Shorty's party and his mask changes to a squinted happy expression. The Killer is also a combined parody of numerous other horror film killers, such as the Fisherman from "I Know What You Did Last Summer" since he is seen carrying a fish hook similar to the Fisherman's when he is at Cindy Campbell's house. Behind the mask *'Drew's murder:' This can only be Doofy because Buffy says he had a crush on her and he was likely unable to handle being refused by her. This murder sets up Ray and Bobby to murder their classmates and frame Doofy. * Campus teenager's murder: Gail Hailstorm shoots an unidentified student in the chest with a handgun in anger for mocking her on the news. However, since this act is supposed to part of the satire in the movie, this moment doesn't really need to be mentioned except as a side note. * Cindy's scare at school: This could be either Bobby and Ray. Even though they attend her school, it is not beyond reason to think either of them would skip class to torment Cindy. It also makes no sense for Doofy to wear his costume during the day when he has a job. * Cindy's note: Either Bobby or Ray could have planted the note on her because it would be difficult to Doofy to plant it. Besides, he wouldn't have a motive to remind her about it. * Taunting Greg in the men's room: Either Bobby or Ray since they would be the only ones who would take gym with Greg to get the photo. * Greg's murder: This could be Bobby or Ray. Neither of their whereabouts are known during the pageant. Bobby could even have done the murder, and let Ray clean it up, although the clean-up scene behind Bobby, Cindy and Buffy backstage is only meant to be part of the satire. Although Bobby knows Greg is dead later, it doesn't mean he murdered him. * Cindy's attack: This has to be Bobby first then Ray because Bobby needs enough time to get his costume off and climb up the front of the house. However, this would suggest they each have their own costume since Bobby is caught with his mask and Doofy finds Ray's mask. * Call at Shorty: This can only be Ray in order to confuse Cindy and give Bobby an alibi. Besides, Doofy is at home, and at this moment, he has no reason to get involved in harassing Cindy. * Phone call at Buffy's house: Ray since he would be behind the scenes at Cindy's house and know the police arrested Bobby. He would have to call Cindy and confuse her to get Bobby released. * Buffy's murder: This could be Bobby or Ray. Neither of their whereabouts are known at this point, and Doofy's job would make it difficult to be missing for more than ten minutes. It should be noted that Bobby later knew Buffy was dead; he would not have this knowledge if Doofy was still killing while they were copying him. *'Brenda's murder:' This could be Bobby doing Ray a favor since he believes they have an homosexual relationship or even Ray perpetuating their plan. Considering she isn't murdered out right and her would-be killer "lets the others do it for him" would imply Ray could still have doubts about killing someone with whom thinks he's in a relationship. *'Heather and Kenny's murders:' Either Bobby or Ray could be behind this. Neither of their whereabouts are known at this point, both of them attend school with Heather and would both have grievances enough to kill her. It should be noted that one deleted scene has Kenny still alive so he was eaten up badly but not murdered. *'Tina's murder:' This would have to be Ray since Bobby is upstairs with Cindy creating an alibi. Although Doofy had no reason to show up at the party yet except to deal with Bobby ad Ray, he had no motive to kill Tina. *'Shorty's friends' murders:' This would still be Ray since Bobby is still upstairs. *'Shorty's attack:' Bobby shoots Shorty point blank with a gun he takes from Cindy, but Shorty survives off-screen. *'Bobby's murder:' Ray attacks Bobby upstairs to shore up their up-coming fake testimony and gets out of his costume too early as Shorty stops Bobby from killing Cindy. Ray eventually takes out his hostility "for The Wayans Brothers show getting cancelled," killing Bobby by stabbing him eighteen times. *'Ray and Cindy's attack:' Doofy attacks Ray as revenge for framing him for the other murders, but Ray survives off-screen. It's also implied at Buffy's house that Doofy has a crush on Cindy, and it is later established that Doofy murders anyone who doesn't return his feelings. Gallery Wazah.jpg|Ray as Ghostface FG.jpg|Mask Phases 1st and 2nd: Wazap Scene 3rd: Party Smiley Ghost.jpg|Wazah 2 Ghostface.jpg Silly.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Living Category:Ghostface Killers Category:Scary Movie characters